Between Loss and Gain
by Addison Miller
Summary: Scorpius and Hestia Malfoy have it hard. A life of solitary decadence turns into complete isolation after they enter Hogwarts. It's difficult to be hated, but even more so if you cannot swallow your pride. Next Gen fic focused on the growth of the group from adolescence into adulthood. Malfoy-centric but it is about all characters.
1. Diagon Alley

**Reading way too many HP fanfics for it to be healthy. Figured I would hop on and do a nextgen fic! Now I know that the Malfoys technically only had one offspring, but I love OC's and I wanted to add Hestia in. Hopefully this turns out okay, but there is a major possiblity of me rewriting this entirely. I am about 8,000 words in so I'd like to say I'm pretty invested. Let me know what you think?  
**

* * *

_Diagon Alley_

Scorpius eyed the owls with a mild distrust. He ran his finger down a cage of a particularly sloth-like one, who hooted at him in such as lazy manner it was hardly worth the effort. People milled about, still shooting him the barely concealed looks of wordless distaste. He was so used to it the stares barely phased him anymore. He trailed his finger down a rowdier cage and the owl nipped at it, screeching. He pulled back sharply, scowling. He would much prefer a cat anyhow. He began walking down the alley, waiting for his family to finish their own shopping. People kept leering at him but he kept his eyes averted, looking past everyone.

He was used to it, what with all the trips abroad he had taken with his father. He knew his family's past. Sometimes he could even sympathize with the frightened onlookers. If he really dug deep he could find that being an attraction bothered him. It gave him guilt that he didn't deserve. But that was underneath his cold facade of apathy. Like father like son.

His sister fell into step with him, her cauldron firmly under her arm. Her dark blonde hair bounced to her swift movements, in stark contrast to her brother's own short white-gold hair. She carried her school supplies, bundles and bundles of things that she refused to let anyone else carry. She looked a little flushed, he could tell her excitement was dwindling, her confidence being chipped away by the murmurs of the people. He gave her a small smile which she gratefully returned. It was a weakness that she only showed him. He saw he struggling with her things but he knew better. Hestia was waiting for mum to offer her help. The two were too stubborn for their own good.

After some time she broke the silence, eyeing the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop. Scorpius said nothing but he knew she wanted to explore it. "Quite ridiculous, isn't it? These people have absolutely no manners." She muttered, clearly much more bothered by the stares than he. A gaggle of first years practically fell out of the colorful shop, stopping suddenly when they noticed the twins. Hestia snapped her attention away from the shop, her cheeks colored red. "They almost refused me service." she jutted her chin to the store she had exited prior, a look of disgust planted on her face.

"Hestia..." Scorpius warned. Sometimes he worried about his sister. She hadn't seen nearly half the prejudice and hate towards the Malfoy family that he had. She was not handling the hostility well. More and more people stopped and stared, making even him uneasy.

"What, brother?" She continued in that prim tone she took on when she was particularly nervous.

"Be careful, is all." he finished, watching mothers pull their children closer to them at their passing. "We aren't in the same position father was."

She made a sour face, staring her brother down."Bullocks. You always pretend to know more than me. Born six bloody minutes earlier and you're suddenly a guru." She huffed, looking back at the joke shop, and the silent children, one last time. "Just because father takes you on his missions, doesn't mean I don't bloody understand."

"Language!" Their mother hissed, seemingly materializing from behind. The twins jumped, forgetting that she had even arrived with them. They nodded to her in acknowledgement, Scorpius more so than Hestia. She barely even made eye contact with the looming figure as she flushed at the reprimand she had just received. Her mother always caught her at the worst times.

Astoria placed her slender fingers on her childrens' necks, one of her favorite ways of steering them wherever she wants. Hestia felt a shiver run down her spine, still surprised at how cold her fingers could be. She felt like a corpse. Scorpius followed toward the bookstore making a mental note at Hestia's retaliation. She was too hot tempered for her own good.

Hestia stole a glance at the looming figure of her mother, all cream and chocolate. She had a translucent quality to her skin, making her face look delicate, like porcelain. Her hair was done up elaborately, but when it was down it looked like molten chocolate, falling past her shoulders in waves. This woman was so perfect, yet so cold and unfeeling. Hestia always felt just out of reach and she once again felt the burning envy of her brother, so polite. Scorpius the perfect. Scorpius the smart. She sighed, looking around at the bewildered faces of the witches and wizards. Hestia felt question itching at her throat and she tugged on her own sleeve, nervous.

"These people seem to believe that we are an attraction." Hestia said in the same high pitched tone. Maybe her mother would offer an explanation. Instead though, her hand stiffened and Scorpius sighed.

"Composure, Hestia. Don't be ridiculous. Nobody is staring, you fool." she snapped in such a harsh tone that Hestia felt her cheeks warming in embarrassment. She turned, prepared to bark at her mother but was immediately silenced by the presence of her father walking toward them. He had on one of Scorpius's small smiles, his arms open. She let out a yelp, forgetting herself and as soon as her mother dropped her hand Hestia was running toward her father, giving him a warm hug. He retaliated only slightly, giving her back a little awkward squeeze. She suddenly did not care about the shocked faces around them. She just smiled up at Draco, a smile she reserved for him only.

"You're back!" she said breathlessly and he let out a small laugh, squeezing her a little tighter.

"Of course. I had to see you off." he murmured before breaking the embrace and giving the rest of the family a nod. Astoria smiled graciously at her husband.

"Darling, I'm sorry for Hestia. She's been extremely restless lately. Something we intend to fix before Hogwarts, no doubt." she said, eyes trained on her husband but her tone clearly directed at Hestia. She shrunk a bit as her mother put her cold hand on her shoulder, her fingers strong as a vice. Draco smiled, patting her on the head.

"It has been a while since I last saw them. Entirely understandable." Hestia glowed at her father's words. He shook Scorpius's hand, laughing a bit at how 'grown up' he attempted to be. The group then turned to make their way into the bookstore, Hestia following closely to her father.

"This looks interesting." he muttered, pulling out a book about the history of the Norwegian Hunchback. He looked at her and smiled, "It's all rubbish in here anyways. Scorp is the only one interested." he bumped her and she let out a small laugh. They fell back into comfortable silence, Hestia was still reeling at the fact her father had materialized out of nowhere. After a few minutes she walked beside him and trained her blue eyes on him.

"Where did you go this time, father?" she said.

He didn't look at her but his tone was easy. "Bulgaria, mostly. It was a quick trip." He said.

"Nine months and twenty seven days." she whispered, making him look down at her.

"What sweetheart?" he said, meeting Scorpius and Astoria at the checkout.

"You've been away nine months and twenty seven days." she said in the same sort of humble whisper. Scorpius shot her a look, warning her not be so needy. Draco gave her a strange sort of guilty look before she was swept off by her mum to pay.


	2. Hogwarts Station

_Chapter two is up! I absolutely LOATHE this chapter, for some reason it doesnt feel right at all... I hope you guys marginally enjoy it, but I always appreciate constructive criticism. I promise I will be more regular in my updates._

* * *

**The Station**

She did not want to go. Her mum was getting increasingly more agitated the more Hestia refused. She lingered by her father's side for as long as she could, head held high. She kept as well collected as she could be, retaliating sneers to her other classmates. Why were they looking at her like that? The longer they waited on the platform, the angrier she became. Scorpius could see her distress but he made no move to help, still slightly sour about the row she had with him over their quills. She was ridiculous. He wasn't cold and unfeeling, she was just irrational. He looked to his sister again, seeing her confused and desperate look.

He was about to speak to her when suddenly Astoria swooped down and enveloped Scorpius in an uncharacteristic hug, nearly squeezing the life out of him. "No matter what they say, Scorpius, know that they are wrong." she whispered in his ear, not letting go until she felt him nod. He felt cold everywhere, fearing for the first time if the Hogwarts students would be as horrible as foreshadowed

She even gave a hug to Hestia, who was so astounded that she froze on the spot. the whistle blew and Hestia frantically jumped into her father's arms, giving him another squeeze. He laid his head on top of hers, rubbing her back fondly.

"The people in Hogwarts are good people. Don't forget that sometimes fear misguides them." He said, "I'll miss you." she nodded, trying to compose herself. The whistle blew again, making Hestia and Scorpius drag their trunks into the train. Odin, Hestia's owl, flapped its wings in disapproval at the rough handling. As the train left the station Scorpius met Hestia's eyes. Her deep blue ones seemed to glint with fear. School children stumbled clumsily through the moving train, barely giving them a passing glance. _This is good_. Scorpius thought mildly, eyeing the warm train with distrust. Hestia parted her lips, trying to maintain her stiff attitude.

"What do you suppose we do now, brother?" she said in a haughty tone. The compartment by them had a few prattling teens in them, finally noticing the two white-blond children in the hallway.

"We find a compartment." he said in the same tight tone, feeling uncomfortable by the stares that were directed at the pair. He lifted his trunk with as much dignity as he could muster and followed his sister's much more confident gait. Her eyes moved quickly to each compartment, continuously surprised at each student's recoil to her look.

"Those are the Malfoy twins." she heard a hushed whisper from behind her. She whipped around, her features cruel as she searched for the speaker.

"Who said that?" she said sharply. Scorpius put a hand to her shoulder

"Hestia!" he said hissed, making her turn her head. She furrowed her brows. "We don't need anymore enemies."

Hestia stopped the angry remark she had ready, her eyes becoming wide. Suddenly she was a five year old who had just exploded the kitchen, asking her brother if mum would be angry. "Why would we have enemies here Scorp?" she whispered, finally courageous enough to ask. Scorpius opened his mouth, again feeling sorry their mother kept them so far in the dark. It had been like this so many times, even father barely acknowledged the stares the duo got when he took Scorpius on his trips. Everyone knew Hestia would react poorly, her temper was much more infamous than even their own mother's. Sometimes, though, he wondered if letting her fend for herself would be the best thing.

He was about to say something when Chase Zambini clapped him on the shoulder. "Mate!" he said, making Scorpius turn. Zambini nodded toward Hestia which she returned with a cold look.

"Hey Chase. This is my sister, Hestia." Scorpius said in his normal tight tone. Zambini waved a bit and she offered a tight lipped smile.

Sensing the awkwardness, Chase looked back to his friend. "Scorp, let me show you to the big boy's compartment! You get to skip the first years mate!" he said, walking down the hallway and gesturing toward a compartment. Scorpius looked to his sister, his ice blue eyes as gentle as he could make them.

"Go on. I'll find my own place." she said finally, rolling her eyes. He nodded, flashing a small lopsided grin.

"I'll see you at the sorting, sister!" Hestia only nodded, her eyes scanning each unfriendly face. She heaved a sigh and continued to drag her things. She could have walked into any compartment she wanted, she told herself, she just preferred to be alone. It was ridiculous, anyways.

These people had no manners, staring like that. She even found them shiver when she met eyes with them, a cold glint of fear in them she couldn't understand. Why would they be afraid of her? Was her family that noteworthy? She was aware the Malfoy name had been prestigious once but their lives seemed to be in ruin now. The manor was in poor condition, everything collapsing in on itself. They barely had enough money to pay for their robes. If it wasn't for their grandfather they'd be dressed in rags. She wanted to scream this to every single child that gave her that look of disgust, she wanted to yell at them to stop looking, to just go away. But she felt, like always, Scorpius was right. She should at least make some friends before taking out these stupid buffoons.

"That's a Malfoy." she heard someone hiss. Her family name was dripping with disdain, with so much hate. Hestia looked around but found no one in the corridor. Finally deciding she had the door shut on her too many times, she took the first one that wasn't physically slammed in her face.

Three young first years looked up with wide eyes at the girl who entered. Two boys and one girl. The one nearest to the seat was slightly bucktoothed and goofy looking, but in a friendly sort of way. The girl was thin but with large features and with an astronomical amount of red hair. The boy sitting across looked quiet and pale, with dark reddish hair that contrasted his features. The only other female gaped at her before turning back to the other two. She whispered hastily before standing. "Pardon?" she said in a flat tone. She was dotted in a million freckles, her dark red hair a crazy bush that seemed to have its own eco system. Scorpius had pointed her out on the platform; Rose Weasley.

"I need a place to sit." she mumbled awkwardly, looking down at her feet before taking a breath and meeting her eyes. The redhead looked around, uneasy.

"The compartment's actually full, his brother is staying here as well." she tried, gesturing toward the auburn boy.

"Oh." she said, blinking at the rejection. Hestia knew it was a blatant lie. A lie to get her to go away, but for some reason she found herself swallowing her pride and backing away. "Of course. The Malfoys would never share with the Weasleys anyways." she muttered, earning an angry intake of breath from the girl.

"Yes, you are too low class for us anyway." the redhead said.

The boy across from her threw a hand to his face, groaning.

"Rosie, be nice!" he said, combing his hand through his slick auburn hair. Hestia narrowed her eyes.

"I was looking for a compartment. But since this one seems to be filled with foul spirits, I guess I will be going." Hestia said, words dripping with ice. Odin hooted for good measure as she turned to go.

"Good riddance." Rose muttered under her breath, sitting down. For Hestia that was the last straw. If nobody was going to treat her kind then she would not pretend to be either.

"What, were you waiting for me to leave so you hair stopped cramping the whole compartment?" Hestia was at the doorway, glaring at the redhead. Rose gasped and stood, her eyes dark.

"Of course the first words out of your mouth are about looks. You Malfoys are so vain. Bankrupt, but at least we're still gorgeous." she mimicked, putting a hand to her forehead. Hestia bristled. The boy across from her stood.

"She-she didn't mean that. I'm Albus." he tried, extending his hand. Hestia ignored it.

"We worry about our looks because we Malfoys are _good looking_. Your family must have given up ages ago. Don't worry about chasing me out. One good look from you and I feel sick already. You look like you're dying of the measles."

"Why you- you death eater! I'll hex you to oblivion!" Rose had pulled out her wand, her face turning tomato red. "Get out!" she screamed, thrusting forward, the point of her wand embedding itself in Hestia's neck. Hestia consulted her cruelly, unfazed buy the threat. Odin crashed inside his cage, terrified. "GET OUT." Rosie finally shoved her out of the compartment, making her fall hard on her back. When she opened her eyes she saw students peering down at her, not even bothering to conceal their utter lack of concern.

Hestia blinked for a moment, stood, and brushed herself off. She grabbed Odin and stomped at the end of the train, secretly joyful there was nobody inside the last compartment. She turned to find Rose, still fuming. Hestia set her mouth in a prim line. "Like the Malfoys need help from a half blood anyways." she shouted down the corridor, sending a ripple of whispers throughout the crowd. A few of the students openly gasped, while the others jeered when she turned to exit.

Closing the compartment door was the best silence she had ever heard. She fell against the seat, suddenly feeling as if she was on the verge of tears. Why did she have to open her stupid mouth? Their reputation was already ruined and they hadn't even entered the school yet. Scorpius would be angry beyond words, and would most certainly ignore her during the sorting. Why did they hate them so much already? Hestia had never been disliked before in her life. The manor was all she knew, everyone she had ever come into contact with came over for dinners and gave her nice sweet smiles and candies at Christmas time. Her mother treated her roughly, but when the time came, she was loved. She didn't know what hate felt like.

She found herself wishing with every fibre of her being someone would walk in and explain to her all of these new developments in her life. She wanted anyone, even the obnoxious redheaded girl to scream at her, as long as she mentioned why she was doing it. She wished she had never gotten her letter, she wished her mum would give her a hug, she wished her dad would just stop ignoring what was around them and give the twins the explanation they deserved. She had never wished for anything, but there, on the Hogwarts express, she found herself wishing she could just disappear.

Suddenly the world did not seem so manageable.

She sniffled a bit and unceremoniously rubbed her nose, blinking up with watery eyes. She was shocked to find another pair of dark pupils trained on her. It was another first year, a young Spaniard with low hanging lips and long dark hair. She held a vacant expression, neither curious or contemptuous, just in silent observation of the mess the just fell in through the hallway.

Hestia blinked a few times, anger slowly bubbling up from beneath the surface. If everyone was going to hate her, it didn't matter. She could fend for herself. She turned red at the girl's prying stare, flushing with embarrassment. The last thing anybody would ever do on this earth is see Hestia Malfoy cry. "Out." she said in a low and even tone, staring at the girl. Slowly she stood, placing her book down on the seat next to her. Her movements were fluid and Hestia still was amazed that she was actually listening to her command. She paused in front of her before leaving, putting a hand on her shoulder. Hestia tried very hard not to flinch backward.

"My name is Nadia." was all she said. It was very quiet with a thick Spanish accent, but it was said all the same.

Hestia suddenly found the embarrassment welling up inside her again. "OUT!" she screamed, to which Nadia complied, moving no faster than she had before.

It was here where Hestia first found out what sobbing felt like.

* * *

_A wee bit angsty, but I wanted to really develop the characters. _

_Review Please!_

_Addy_


End file.
